User talk:Speical ops genral minigun
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mods Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey mind if I help? mind if I help? [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 04:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) CallofDuty4 Its me Helljumper141. Apperently the 12 yr old has banned me from the wiki and in a attempt to tell my friends good-bye my profile got stuck. I have new one. Could you do me a favor? Sgt Viktor Reznov 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re Lol I resigned from CoD. I'm helping you with this wiki. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 00:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I been perma-banned. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 06:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re Cause he hates me and sniperteam and when we started talking to each other he didn't like it and banned us. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 16:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) CallofDuty4 Promotions Hey, you are the only Bureaucrat here. I recommend you make User:Alexthepitboss an admin and either User:Sgt Viktor Reznov or me a crat, so we have a better law around here.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Sandwich should be the crat. He has more exp and is active more than me. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Becraught What does a becraught do? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 03:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alexthepitboss (da boss) 15:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) 68 people in staff, 27 helpers, 9 VSTF, 2 Bureaucrats, And 3 Administrators. ---- `1234567890-=qwertyuiop[]\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./~!@#$%^&*()_+QWERTYUIOP{}|ASDFGHJKL:"ZXCVBNM<>? aka......Welcome Page i want to do the welcome page! "ADVERTISMENT" So "ADVERTISMENT" is basacly me advertising the mods wiki on the web? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 22:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) "LEGAL" What do you mean by "leagle" Alexthepitboss (da boss) 22:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) like ask if you can advertise there if its a web outside of wikia evrey user here chould geet sued 22:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) lsdrigfbnevifbpsecfbwsejnpf;avw4isfgb;noq4obsrgfpz;. FOR THE MOTHERLOAD Should I ask on the CoD Wiki if people want to join the Mods Wiki? i already did 22:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Awsome Alexthepitboss (da boss) 23:09, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ya still here? Well I have to go now so Merry christmas, i will be back in 2, 5, or 8 hours. Alexthepitboss (da boss) 07:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you the Wiki Cont...??? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 07:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) A Wiki Contributor. ---- How old are you? 23:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Not much.Template:Sniperteam82308 19:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not much has been happening. The wiki has been pretty slow for the past few weeks.Sgt.Sandwich 20:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and ODST Commando is Sgt Viktor Reznov. His account got messed up again or something.Sgt.Sandwich 20:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!! I am still here. Alexthepitboss (da boss) 00:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ... I was active on Reznov till meatspin link -___________________________________- Ford 02:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That account is hacked now. I blocked it because technical difficulties made it unusable to him, and account hackers shouldn't be welcome on the wiki.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 23:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask Mr. Ford about it. It was his account.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 01:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Turkey Invasion I am bored so here 300px|right Это было давно. Продолжайте идет сильный. The Trucker 04:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The wiki Is kinda dead ATM. Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 13:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC)